WINN BLACK
'' ' "Mmmm--I'm like your worst nightmares... Except, the only difference is... When you wake up--'''I'm still there." -WINN BLACK'' "A certain civilian in your country... I need to make sure that their work does not' go out to the public... Because, if that work were to go out to the public--'''It would fucking destroy my image. '''So, Im'ma need you... To kindly allow my troops to access this... certain '''someone... Or else... There's gonna be some fucking consequences."'' ''-WINN BLACK launching OPERATION R5'' WINN BLACK is one of the major antagonists of INFINITE FIGHTERZ, he is a major faction member of ZERO NINGEN PLAN. He was originally WINN from an alternate timeline, but was transformed into WINN BLACK after ZAMASS injected him with BLACKBERRY cells, he was also made immortal through the use of ZAMASS' KAMI blood. Personality "Anger is temporary... My hatred is forever...!" -WINN BLACK being an edgelord Others have always noticed the hidden anger and bitterness within WINN, and so with the creation of WINN BLACK, both salt and resentment was unleashed in every aspect from WINN BLUBERRY, making WINN BLACK easily angered when defeated and smug af when victorious. WINN BLACK shares many traits of WINN BLUBERRY, being a copy of him and all, they share a love of Yuri, both loves making fun of ALEKS BLACK and BLUBERRY's incest respectively, and holds a unique empathy for their allies. Although both WINN's share many similarities, it is not hard to see where differences begin. WINN BLACK was created as a tool to eradicate humans, and as such feels no such empathy towards humans or enemies as he does towards his allies. He will mercilessly kick his foes in the dick many times, while not hesitating to "go for the kill", whom WINN enjoys toying around with his foes. Difference in techniques also develop as when WINN BLACK was formed, he began developing his own "BOOTLEG LIGHTSABER" as a ki blade on his hand, and once even stabbed ALEKS with it. He made many other bootleg abilities, such as "BOOTLEG SPIRITBALL" and "BOOTLEG TRANSMISSION". Overall, WINN BLACK is seen as the darkest possibility of WINN BLUBERRY. Power WINN BLACK is too angry to die. Considered to be extremely powerful, he is also versatile and mobile, having many ways to beat the shit out of his opponent, one of which includes stabbing himself funnily enough. He was able to stab ALEKS in their first meeting with a fucked up face, while WINN also proved to be no match for him. As the series progresses however ALEKS becomes just as strong (if not stronger) than WINN BLACK, proving to be able to land many devastating blows. One of WINN BLACK's few weaknesses are toe cramps, as he will wreath in pain for a few short seconds, leaving him wide open and vulnerable as seen in ARC III PART II. Story Created from nothingness, he still retains the memory of his regular counterpart. At first when WINN was created alongside ALEKS and DEVIN black, ZAMASS directly orders them all to be obedient, to which everyone except for WINN agreed upon. When ZAMASS confronted WINN about why his will is not controlled, WINN replies "FUCK YOU I WONT DO WHAT YOU TELL ME" which then after a long argument, the two make a deal.